jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim World
A reality show heavily based on "The Real World" and the video game, "The Sims". The Series has a new cast each season. The series tells a seasonal story of six-eight strangers who move in together, and they face real life situations that vary to, hate, friendships, religion, pregnancy scares, and of course, sex. Season 1 *Mike *Avery *Lyle *Gigi *Will *Zoe =The Sim World: Moonlight Bay (Season 1) Episodes= #"Six Strangers Move In Together" #"Romantically Intrested" #"Welcome to the Jungle" #"Moving Out; Sorta, Not Really" #"The Girl with the Heart Tattoo" #"Oh Where, Oh Where My Girlfriend Could Be" #"Baby Come Back... Or Don't" #"Days Gone By" #"Sexy Things & Jealous Rings" #"See Ya Later" #"Reunion" Season 2 *Johnny *Claire *Frank *Shannon *Julian *Dina =The Sim World: Los Angeles (Season 2) Episodes= #"New Cast, New House, New Story" #"Reality Bites, and It Fights" #"I Got You, Babe" #"The Ex-citement is Real" #"I've Been Hurt and Abused" #"Give Me Some Space..." #"Life's a Beach" #"Trying New Things" #"Altercations" #"Can I Stay or Should I Go?" #"The Test" #"Oppertunities" #"Revenge's a Bitch" #"The House and the Mouse" #"The House and the Mouse, pt. 2" #"Home and Away" #"Where Art Thou Love?" #"Los Angeles, We're Out of Here" #"Los Angeles Reunion" #"Los Angeles Reunion, pt. 2" Season 3 *Caroline *Marlon *Yvette *Terrance *Jancer *Dani =The Sim World: New York (Season 3) Episodes= #"Welcome to New York, Part 1" #"Welcome to New York, Part 2" #"A Prank Gone Wrong" #"Evil Bitch" #"One Roomate Suffers" #"The New Song" #"Secrets and Radios" #"Brooklyn's Funnest" #"Love is Not in the Air" #"Times Square" #"Home of the Raged" #"The Horror Show #"The Man Who Left Me" #"You'll Never Be Alone" #"The Thing Man" #"Five Minutes Until Midnight" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 1" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 2" #"Reunion" Season 4 *Ace *Paige *Kyle *Kylie *Reshaun *Michaela =The Sim World: Philadelphia (Season 4) Episodes= #"First Night Fight" #"To Earn Your Stripes" #"Hurricane Ace" #"Go for It" #"Who Can Take It?" #"Sim World vs. Philly" #"Girls Day Out" #"Welcome to Pittsburg" #"Drop and Give Me 10" #"Morals" #"White Party" #"Art of Homophobia" #"The Nerd and the Bully" #"Let's Not Get Ghetto" #"The Real World Things" #"Dating Naked" #"Ex Factor" #"Push Comes to Shove" #"So Hard to Say Goodbye" #"Reunion" Season 5 *Sam *Eryka *Devin **Hayden *Rachel *Ron *Unique =The Sim World: Boston (Season 5) Episodes= #"Welcome to Boston" #"Love at First Fight" #"Stuck Up Rich Kid" #"In Other Words" #"Abortion & Abort-ion" #"Run-In with the Divas" #"Romeo & Juliet" #"Get a Job" #"You're Here Now" #"Friends with Benefits" #"Between a Rock and A Hard Place" #"The Change" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 1" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 2" #"Reunion" Season 6 *Megan *Luke *Siena **Nicole *Tyler *Jamila *Cyrus =The Sim World: Key West (Season 6) Episodes= #"Six Strangers in Paradise" #"Cat Fight" #"Dream of Someone Strange" #"Love In the Fast Lane" #"Frenemies" #"That's the Sh** I Don't Like" #"Rumble in the Street" #"Bye, Bye Siena!" #"A New Addition to Paradise" #"Cheat Your Way Through Women" #"No Woman is An Island" #"Break-Up, Make-Up" #"Unexpected Re-Arrival" #"Guess Who's Back?" #"Poor Little Nicole" #"The Storm Before the Storm" #"Wave Goodbye" #"Paradise Lost" #"Reunion: Part 1" #"Reunion: Part 2" Season 7 *Julie *Thomas *Dana *Anaya *Marc *Craig *Eric =The Sim World: San Diego (Season 7) Episodes= #"Entering San Diego" #"Money for Nothin', Chicks for Free" #"Unacturally-Born Rebel" #"What Doesn't Kill You" #"Home is the Only Place It Hurts" #"Let Her Go" #"If Only You Knew..." #"Who I Am" #"Love and Other Drugs" #"The Temptations of Thomas" #"When the Heart Breaks, She Breaks" #"I Think I Wanna Marry You" #"The Proposal" #"Put a Ring On It" #"Cabo Wabo" #"Last Call" #"San Diego Goodbyes" #"Reunion: Part 1" #"Reunion: Part 2" #"Reunion: Part 3" Season 8 *Devon *Cara *Jake *Krystina *Frank *Jamie *Jenni =The Sim World: Chicago (Season 8) Episodes= #"The Chi-Town Story" #"Bad in Bed" #"Gifted Hands" #"Over The Rainbow" #"The Deep Dish Pizza Incident" #"That (Gay) Thing" #"City of Thieves" #"End of the Beginning" #"Caught Red Handed" #"Love in Puerto Rico" #"Keep Your Words to Yourself" #"Troublemakers and Heart Breakers" #"Thicker Than Water" #"Guilty" #"Me, Myself, and Ian" #"A Pig Walks Into a Gay Bar..." #"The Sex-plosion is Real" #"Psyched" #"Reality Sucks" #"Nothin' But Trouble" #"Reunion" Season 9 *Jordan *Ana *Jade *Theresa *Hunter *Nany *Derrick =The Sim World: Portland (Season 9) Episodes= #"Bands, Birds, and Beginnings" #"Outcasted" #"What Have You Done to Me?" #"Mean Girls" #"The We-Hate-Ana Club" #"Moving Out is Hard to Do" #"...And We're Live" #"Fresh Start" #"Caught by the Police" #"The Test" #"Hurricane Jade (Part 1)" #"Hurricane Jade (Part 2)" #"Who's Your Daddy?" #"Shades of Jade" #"Changing Venues" #"Getting Lei'd" #"Never Been Loved" #"Fakes and Haters" #"End Game" #"Time of Our Lives" #"Reunion" Season 10 *Eryn *Richie *Jasmine **Daya *Zack *Sammy *Eric *Caleb =The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II (Season 10) Episodes= #"Welcome Back, Moonlight Bay" #"Liars" #"Jasmine Losses Her Cool" #"New Roomie" #"Label(ed)" #"Bathroom Situation" #"Ex-Problem" #"Compete and Come True" #"Lie After Lie" #"Pregnancy Scares/Fake Hair" #"Leaving Moonlight Bay" #"Reunion" Season 11 *Selena *Nishad *Ricky *Jenna *Valarie *Mikayla *Jason **Asher =The Sim World: New York II (Season 11) Episodes= #"Back to New York" #"Lady Liberty" #"Jason's Little Big Temper" #"Goodbye and Hello" #"When Bad Things Happen to Bad People" #"New Things" #"A Test of Trust" #"Out of the House" #"Burned to Ashes" #"Reverse" #"Caught on Camera" #"Bye, Bye NYC!" #"Reunion" Season 12 *Anastaisia *Jesse *Nicole *Cory *Brian *Karen *Ethan =The Sim World: Hawaii (Season 12) Episodes= #"Paradise Found" #"Partying Out of Control" #"Surfer Dude" #"Anastasia's Dream Guy" #"Don't Leave, I'll Act Better" #"Intervention" #"What's Done is Done" #"Off to London" #"Things Were Said" #"Out with a Bang!" Reunion Special: Parts 1 & 2 Season 13 *Chelsea *Angel *Ashley *Jeremy *Emma *Noah *Hope =The Sim World: Miami (Season 13) Episode= #"First Impressions" #"Hope-ing Isn't Believing" #"Some Things Weren't the Same" #"That Girl is Mine" #"Lost and Not Found" #"But Then There's the Cakes" #"It's My Party, and I'll Bang If I Want To" #"I Got 99 Problems, but Noah Ain't One" #"Out of the Closet and Onto a Man" #"Can't Get Worse than This" #"No More Second Chances" #"Head of Household" #"True Colors, True Feelings" #"Moving Out: Miami" Reunion Season 14 *Trisha *Marcus *Carliee *Fred *Bree *Tyrie *Clarise =The Sim World: Atlanta (Season 14) Episodes= #"Welcome to ATL" #"Unworthy Piece of S***" #"Because of the Change" #"Heartbreak Hotel" #"Drinks, Party Buses, and Fights" #"Everything Changes After Some Time" #"Life's A Beach" #"What Flies Above..." #"Fully Exposed" #"A World Falls Apart" #"Too Late to Apologize" #"Moving Out: Atlanta" Reunion Season 15 *Maria **Nyla *Aaron *Ava *Charlie *Michelle *Mason *Jonathon =The Sim World: Cancun (Season 15) Episodes= #"Adventures Below the Border" #"Commitment and the Fear of Ketchup" #"Not What She Seems" #"Boiling Over" #"The New Chick" #"Rock Your Body, Move Side to Side" #"Love Is A Battlefield" #"It's All About the Girl to Me" #"Pride Before the Fall" #"Spring Broke" #"The Highest Peak Week" #"A Hook-Up and Two Break-Ups" #"Beauty and the Beach" #"¡Adiós, Cancun!" Reunion Season 16 *Aaliyah *Zeke *Danny *Jace *Laura *Lamar *McKenzie =The Sim World: Las Vegas (Season 16) Episodes= #"Welcome to Las Vegas" #"Bed, Wrath and Beyond" #"Cookie Monsters" #"When Roommates Become Bedmates" #"How I Met Your Brother... And Sister" #"My So-Called Girlfriend" #"Dissed and Dismissed" #"What's Love Gotta Do with It" #"Best Friends for Never" #"The Truth and Nothing But The Truth" #"Truth and Consequences" #"Leaving Las Vegas" Reunion Season 17 *Leroy *Camilla *Jamie *Jared *Zoey *Tommy *Kimberly =The Sim World: San Francisco (Season 17) Episodes= #"Planes, Trains, and Paddywaggons" #"What's Your Number?" #"The Patient Ones" #"The Camillanator: Judgement Day" #"Love Story" #"Then There's Less" #"I Loved You" #"All of the Sisters" #"Always the Change" #"The Dark Knight Rises" #"Heavy Hits and Heartbreaks" #"Goodbyes, Gifts, and Group Therapy" "Reunion" Season 18 *Marley **'Ex': Will *Ben **'Ex': Priscilla *Carter *Dean **'Ex': Jessica *Craig **'Ex': Sarah *LeToya **'Ex': Adam *Spencer **'Ex': Kade =Sim World: Ex-Plosion (Season 18) Episodes= #"London Arrivals" #"Budding Romances" #"Finding Carter" #"Ex-citing Arrivals" #"Fool Me Once" #"The Ex Factor" #"Ex-posed" #"Sister, Sister" #"Adam Looses His Cool" #"Ex-odus" *'The S#!@ They Should've Shown' *'Reunion' Season 19 *Brandon *Hillary *Tom *Val *Joey *Mason *Cara =The Sim World: New Orleans (Season 19)= #"Here In New Orleans..." #"Small Town Girl" #"Religion" #"Gay Bashed" #"No One is Alone" #"Whoomp! (There It Is)" #"Absent" #"Road Kill" #"If I Was N-riched Man" #"Moving Out New Orleans" Reunion Season 20 *Charles *Tyra *Keagan *Maddie *Vince *Erica *Dason =The Sim World: Sim City (Season 20) Episodes= #"20th Cast, 20th House, 20th Story" #"Love Is In The Air" #"Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number" #"Obvious Attracions" #"The Other Woman" #"Welcome to the S*** Show" #"I'm Out of My Mind" #"Rein-Char-nated" #"The Eviction Intervention" #"Goodbye, Sim City!" Reunion Season 21 *Caitlyn *Mike *Tami *Niles *Ranesha *Macy *Kenny =The Sim World: D.C. (Season 21) Episodes= #"Looks Can Be D.C.-ving" #"Good Friend, Good Job, and Gold Digger" #"Matter of Life and Being Left" #"Open Season" #"Love and Other Stuff" #"Expect the Unexpected" #"How to Be Good... At Being Bad" #"A Dis-enchanting Evening" #"Royal Fumble" #"From D.C. With Love..." Reunion Season 22 *Jacob *Rebecca *Nia *JT *Emily *Nick *Kayla **Paula =The Sim World: Back to Boston (Season 22) Episodes= #"Beantown Beginnings" #"Love Story" #"Let Her Go!" #"A Wanted Departure" #"The Break Up" #"Movin' On and Movin' In" #"One Other Thing..." #"Stipper Theory" #"Welcome to Hell" #"Forgive and Forget" #"We Have Pride" #"He Said, She Said" #"Beantown Endings" Season 23 *Grant *Ashley **Evie *Eric **Xavier *Qynten **Dax *Sandra *Jimmy *Nancy =The Sim World: Back to Chicago (Season 23) Episodes= #"In With a Bang!" #"#GirlDrama" #"Battle Royale" #"In With the New" #"Bad Romance" #"The Heart Breaker" #"Dirty Little Secret" #"It's Not Love" #"Now We're Even" #"The Ultimatum" #"Mexi-Loco" #"The Unknown" #"Bye, Bye Chicago!" Reunion Season 24 *Taylor *Johnny *Nikki *Jennifer **Alexandria *Marlon *Jessica *Zach =The Sim World: Back to Vegas (Season 24) Episodes= #"It's Vegas, Baby!" #"Food Truck Day" #"Partyin' Hard" #"Stands By Me" #"The New Girl" #"Karma's a Picth" #"Hurts So Bad" #"First Love Fooled - Part 1" #"First Love Fooled - Part 2" #"Clean Me a Break" #"Indecent Exposure" #"The Break-Up" #"Leaving Las Vegas" Reunion Season 25 *Shelby *Ryan *Chase *Hailey *Matt *Kiera *Coby =The Sim World: Hollywood (Season 25) Episodes= #"Seven Dreamers" #"Hurricane Shelby" #"Lovers and Liars" #"All About Jesus" #"Girl Likes Boy" #"Life Isn't Good" #"Behind Bars" #"Original Sin" #"Past Relationship" #"The Results Are In" #"Hurricane Shelby Returns" #"Out to Spain" #"Dreams Come True" Season 26 *Shelby (The Sim World: Hollywood) *Jennifer (The Sim World: Back to Vegas) *Ashley (The Sim World: Back to Chicago) *Eric (The Sim World: Back to Chicago) *JT (The Sim World: Back to Boston) *Ranesha (The Sim World: D.C.) *Vince (Sim World 20: Sim City) =Sim World: Redemption (Season 26) Episodes= #"Hurricane Everyone" #"Upholding the Integrity" #"JT Gets Caught on Camera" #"The Prank War" #"Do the Right Thing" #"On the Rocks" #"Evil Little Bitch" #"One Last Second Chance" Season 27 *Eddie *Terrance *Judy *Olivia *Quinn *Bruno *Sylvia =The Sim World: Beach City (Season 27) Episodes= #"Life's a Beach City" #"La La Land" #"Fought the Law" #"Boom Boom Pow!" #"A Numbers Game" #"Excessive Altercations" #"Who's Crying Now?" #"Bruno's Baby" #"Couples Retreat" #"Rather Be" #"Blended" #"Beach City Goodbyes" Season 28 *Tiera *Aasia *Robb **Frankie *Ollie *Trey *Bryana *Wes =The Sim World: Austin (Season 28) Episodes= #"Tequila, Texas, Tiaras" #"Love In the Long Run" #"Flirting With Disaster" #"Bye, Bye Roomie" #"New Dude, Getting Nude" #"Clean Break" #"Love and Other Drugs" #"The Break-Up" #"Let's Take a Trip" #"Best Friends for Never" #"Love Sick" #"The Long Goodbye" Season 29 *Raquel *Terell *Portia *Omar *Jay *Natalie *Brooke =The Sim World: New York III (Season 29) Episodes= #"Off to New York (for a Third Time)" #"Love Is In The Air" #"The Christian Loyal" #"Bottles of Bromance" #"Broken Brooke" #"Titles, Tears, and Temptation" #"From Rags to Riches" #"I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It (At First)" #"Tick, Tick, Cabo-om!" #"Camp Out, Sing Out, Kicked Out" #"Between a Rocky and a Hard Place" #"Another New York Goodbye" Season 30 *Ashley *Tyler *Nate *Brittany *John *Clarissa *Austin =The Sim World: Back to Hawaii (Season 30) Episodes= #"Aloha, Alone Time, and A First Night Fight" #"A Hawaiian Love Story" #"Two and a Half Straight Men" #"It's Me... or Her" #"Dinner Drama and Dirty Dishes" #"How to Get Caught Cheating" #"This Is How We Do" #"How Ashley Got Her Groove Back" #"Blank Canvases" #"Love & Liquor" #"Should I Stay or Should I Go?" #"Mahalo and Goodbye" Season 31 *Courtney *Nicole *Johnny *Bianca *Mario *Anthony *Kaiden =The Sim World: Barcelona (Season 31) Episodes= #"The Story Begins in Barcelona" #"Hook, Lie, and Sink Her" #"Boys Who Like Boys Who Like Girls Who Like Sex" #"There is Always a Friend in Need" #"Jerkface Joe and Romeos" #"Addicted to Love" #"It's Not Me, It's You" #"Last Friday Night" #"Perfectly Imperfect" #"All Stories Must Have an Ending" Season 32 *Ayla **Sibling: Jack *Daniel **Sibling: Derrick *Liz **Cousin: Karlee *Kira **Sibling: Marcel *Henry *Mike **Sibling: Samantha *Santana **Sibling: Brittany =Sim World: Bloodline (Season 32) Episodes= #"First Impressions" #"Vancouver Meltdown" #"How I Met Your Brother and Sister" #"Bloodline" #"I Will Always Hate You" #"Unbrotherly Love" #"To Forgive and To Forget" #"The Rules Haved Changed" #"The Awkward Stage" #"What's in Front of You" #"The Bloody Room" #"Ciao, Bloodlines" Reunion Season 33 *Jadyn **'Skeletons': Nate (The Drug Dealer) and Madisin (The Sister) *Karina **'Skeleton': Jacy and Paige (The Bullies) *James **'Skeleton': Zoe (The Baby-Momma) *Marie **'Skeleton': Reagan (The First Love) and Cara (The Ex) *Garrett **'Skeleton': Nick (The Boss From Hell) *Martin **'Skeleton': Bryan (The Estranged Brother) *Alec **'Skeleton': Jason (The Deadbeat Dad) =Sim World: Skeletons (Season 33) Episodes= #"Secrets Hide In the Shadows" #"I Was Addicted to Many Things" #"My Heart Belongs To You... and You" #"Let the Games Begin..." #"You're Not the Boss of Me" #"Ex'd Out" #"Mistakes Don't Fade" #"Fists, First Loves, and Foreplay" #"Brother In Chokehold" #"Is She Yo Baby Mama?" #"Once Addicted, Twice Framed" #"Come Back, Sister" #"Final Skeleton" Reunion Season 34 *Ashli *Brennan *Drake *Heather *Kelly *Naomi *Roberto *Zane =Sim World: Back to Miami (Season 34) episodes= #"Back to Miami" #"Heather vs. Ashli" #"Flip Flop" #"Spoiled Rich Girl" #"Brotherly Love" #"The New Sex Deal" #"Online Mistakes" #"Isn't It Lava-ly" #"Fake-ass Ashli" #"Accidental Exposure" #"Bros Before Hoes" #"Out With a Bang!" Reunion Season 35 *Alyson *Brett *Cristopher *Devyn *Isaac *Jaine *Sarah *Thomas =Sim World 35: Back to London (Season 35 episodes)= #"Moving In London" #"Numbers Game" #"Back to Bite You" #"The Departure" #"While Out" #"Big Fat Liar" #"Devyn's Men" #"Girlfriends/Dead Ends" #"Who's to Love?" #"Moving Out: London" Season 36 *Abram *Cory *Danni *Erika *Fizz *Janae *Kathryn *Kyle =Sim World: NYC the Fourth (Season 36) episodes= #"NYC Is Back" #"Fizz-ing Out" #"Honest Abe" #"Kat-tastrophy" #"Late Apologies" #"Feeling Like S***" #"Players' Club" #"NYC Break Up" #"Lights Out" #"Boys Will Be Boys" #"Losin' It" #"Big Apple Goodbye" Season 37 *Alicia **Rival: Marissa *Derek **Rival: Ryan *Eric **Rival: Mike *Jessica **Rival: Caitlin *Nicole **Rival: Kira *Omar **Rival: Jake *Simon **Rival: Zeke =Sim World: Rivals (Season 37) episodes= #"The Assembly" #"Love and Other Drugs" #"Blast From the Past" #"Rivals" #"Don't Mess with My Clique" #"Rival Gets Crushed" #"The Rival Love" #"Loose Lips Sink Relationships" #"Virgin Tears" #"Where's The Love?" #"...dealwithit..." #"Out of Paris" Season 38 *Amber *Brett *Christina *Dario *Jason *Jela *Sarah **Orlando =Sim World: Puerto Rico (Season 38) episodes= #"Paradise Found" #"Friend Turned Enemy" #"Homesick" #"The Burn Book" #"Anger Mismanagement" #"Guess Who's Psycho" #"The New Guy" #"Friday Night Brawl" #"Love Bites" #"Puerto Rico's Finest" #"The Love Shot" #"Paradise Lost" Season 39 *Alexa *Frank **Bryan *Jenni *Nathan *Paris *Samantha *Zach =Sim World: Back to San Diego (Season 39) episodes= #"An Endless Summer" #"Playas Getttin' Played" #"Dirty Laundry" #"Endless Exodus" #"Pride and Prejudice" #"All the King's Men" #"Hungover Games" #"The Great Ex-scape" #"Where's the Beef?" #"End of Summer" Season 40: The Final Season *Angela *Brandon *Dylan *Joseph *Morgan *Paul *Taylor =Sim World: Last Outing (Season 40) episodes= #"The Final Seven" #"Special Delivery" #"Diners and Dates" #"Girl, Bye!" #"Complete Bull****" #"Something New" #"Will Our Love Last?" #"The Vacation" #"Dream Escape" #"The Final Departure"